THIS STORY DOESN'T HAVE A TITLE SO DON'T ASK!
by The Fanfic Chicks
Summary: random thoughts that we wrote down and turned out to be really FUNNY!


**Author's note: First part is boring its just blah blah blah introducing new characters yeah just hang in there! And you can contact us at **

**(Viviann's POV)**

I saw him wandering around his clothes were tattered and horrible looking. I couldn't say much though mine weren't any better. But at least I had some horses.

"Hey, You! Do you need somewhere to stay?" he didn't answer me. So I got off to go see if I could get his attention. When I found him again he was stumbling and tripping. Then he fell face first and after awhile he didn't move. I ran over to him and flipped him over on his back.

"Please just leave me. I don't deserve to live"

"Whatever you have done in the past is done but everyone disserves another chance" I said to him** (sorry I was watching FOTR when the elf queen I can't spell her name came on and yeah this isn't how she acts-Evil Fanfic girl (Viviann is representing me))**''we need to get you back to my house so we can fix those wounds" he nodded and I helped him onto one of the horses.

When we got to the house I put him into an extra room I had. I took out the bullets and rewrapped the wounds. It was easy because he passed out. And I gave him better clothes. Then I want down to go cook dinner.

I heard him get up. It was about an hour latter. He slowly walked in and sat down at the table not saying a word. I placed his food in front of him and sat at the opposite side of the table.

"Thank you……..ummmmm…."he started to say

"Viviann. My name is Viviann.

"Valken" he said smiling "that's a beautiful name"

"Thank you" I said smiling in a flirty way. Just then a screech was heard and something ran across the yard.

**(Pretty pink angel Fanfic gurl and Crazy Star wars Chick) **

I ran across the yard behind valken and watched in horror as an evil bloodsucking dragon wearing a blonde wig ran towards ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Then I pulled out me sword and gave him a Mohawk. He then touched my tonic. Viviann let out a shriek and fainted.

**(We are switching to 3rd person dialogue.)**

she opened her eyes just in time to see a gorgeous blonde elf with shinny arrows run across the yard, shoot the dragon in the eyeball(he only has one) and then draw his sward and cut off its head. Blood went everywhere and brains went in every direction. Amazingly enough, no bugs came out of the dragon's dead body. They gorgeous blonde elf walked over to Viviann and helped her up and said" Hi…."

Viviann said "Hello" in a flirty way "What is your name?"

"Legolas" Viviann knew she loved him already.

**(Back to first person I don't like 3rd person-Evil Fanfic gurl)**

"Hmmmmm Legolas that's an interesting name." I said" Hey Where's Valken?"

"Who's Valken?" Leggy said

"That guy with the hair that doesn't like VanHelsing for some reason"

"EVERYONE HAS HAIR!!!!!!" Legolas said smiling" look at mine it gorgeous! Even though it's a wig" (mean-pretty pink angel Fanfic gurl)

"Not exactly everyone" Viviann said (Crazy Star wars chick:Switching back to 3rd person, KATIE THAT'S NOT ALLOWED!!!!!! Evil Fanfic gurl:pouts-)"I had a teacher in 8th grade named Mr. Nugent and h didn't have any hair."

"Was his head shinny?" Legolas asked

"Yup! Sure was!" Viviann said, like she was drunk.

"COOL!!" said a short person behind Legolas; apparently his name was Pippin" I've always wanted a shinny head!!!"

"Yeah! Me too!" cried Valken standing behind Viviann "Because then when the sun was shinning on my head I could make people like VanHelsing blind! That would be SO AWESOME!!!!!!"

They al stared at him funny like he was nuts.

"Ahem,"he said rubbing his head "ummmmm…. You didn't see anything …..Did you ? Of course you didn't! So what's up?"

"THE SKY IS FALLING!!!" Legolas…or was it his alter-ego Will?..... We'll call him Will, said

"IT IS?!" Valken screamed,"OH NO! RUN!"

"he-he!" said Will laughing at the guy who was freaking out. (No one really knows what's going on anymore!)

**(Pretty pink angel Fanfic gurl)**

(Legolas and Viviann are now alone)

"Legolas how do u like my hair?" Viviann asked (She is drunker than hell!-pretty pink angel(Carmel) I didn't know hell was drunk oh well you learn something new each day-Evil Fanfic gurl(Katie))

"Very lovely my dear." Legolas replies.

Viviann replies with"Thanks Blondie! Not bad yourself"

(Valken walks in)"Viviann what are you doing?"

"Visiting with Blondie!"(She finishes up the rum)

Valken:"Viviann get to your stocked!"(Reading_ Treasure Island_ in Language Arts in school when I wrote this part)Viviann walks out with Valken. Then Viviann Falls into the lake. (That lake came out of nowhere, man!!!!! So did that pool I fell into last summerpouts everything with water hates me!!!-Katie) (Jesika's turn to write!)

"Valken Help! I Broke a Nail!!!" Viviann screams almost crying

"God Forbid! A NAIL! WHO WILL SAVE US!?!?" he said sarcastically.

"I will!!" Cried a pirate running out of the woods, wearing a red cape with his underwear over his pants "SUPER CAPTAIN JASK SPARROW TO THE RESCUE!!!! Da-da-da-da-da-da!!!!"

Valken looked at him then at Viviann, remembered Viviann could swim and gave up and walked away.

Super Captain Jack Sparrow ran, jumped into the lake and remembered that he couldn't swim if he were drunk and panicked and so did Viviann.

Untilled they realized that they were in the 3-foot end of a swimming pool on a bright sunny day. This made Jack Panic even more.

"I can't be in the light!" He screamed "Too much FRICKIN' HAPPINESS!!!" He yelled, eyes wide "Scary happy children asking for my autograph!!"

"Calm down!" Viviann said "If we close our eyes it will all go away."

They did close their eyes and all the kids did go away. When they opened their eyes again they were back on Viviann's yard. Or at least the thought they were.

"There is only one choice" Someone said, "It must be destroyed."

"But why destroy it if we can use its power for good?" Someone else said.

"Because it can't be used for good" A person cried, standing up angrily.

"Oh, god!" Jack cried "Not again! This happened last week!" Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Oh, No!" The guy whose name must be Elrond, Turned and looked at him, "Not again! He ruined the feast last week by making out with Arwen!!"(HAHAHAHA, poor Aragorn!-Katie)

"Ummmmm….that wasn't me….." Jack Sparrow said.

"KILL HIM!!!"Elrond screamed

"Close your eyes and it will all go away." Viviann said, then they closed their eyes and it all went away.

Then they were on a beach, (Raise your hand if you LOVE lost as much as we do!all three of us raise or hands)

(MY TURN TO WRITE!!!!-Katie)

"Well that hasn't happened before." Jack said picking up a piece of odd mettle thing.

"What are you doing touching my stuff!" a somewhat tall man with blonde hair came over to us and grabbed the piece of mettle.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack yelled as he started to push the man.

"I wouldn't do that." Another man said walking over to us.

"I'm bored now lets go!" Viviann said they both closed their eyes and were back at the lake.

**Author's note: How did you like it??? If you want more of this crazy messed up Fanfic you have too review!!!!!! Jesika & Carmel are getting there characters if you review!-The Fanfic Chicks **


End file.
